roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32831890-20171204185948
Candeloro Symbol: Look In The Links. CS: Yellow, Light Yellow. Debuff: Binding Ribbons!: This Debuff makes the target get restrained by ribbons, making them stuck. Skills <-----------------------------------------------------------------------------> Regale!: Projectile Spell: The User fires ribbons at an opponent, the ribbons will inflicy "Binding Ribbons", it will also steal life from the opponent. Healing Tea: Healing Spell: The User summons tea cups giving it to themselfs and party members, it will heal them to full health. Musket Of Ribbons!: Multi-Projectile: The User summons musket shaped ribbons, firing bullets at opponents. Dressup!: Body Spell: The User dresses up as a random person, disgusing as them. The Witch Of Dress-up: Ultimate/Boss Spell: The User summons Candeloro The Witch Of Dress-up from a present. (As she is quite small) | Skills | Ribbons!: Candeloro Extends her ribbons attacking opponents. Bind!: Candeloro binds a random opponent with ribbons. Happy Birthday!: Candeloro gives a random party member (Or the user) a present healing them and boosting there defense too. Tea Party!: Candeloro gives all the allies and the user tea, giving tea to herself too the tea healing them. Musket!: Candeloro shoots out a musket bullet out of her ribbons. Flower Blast!: Candeloro blasts a few flowers at an opponent. Maid!: Candeloro summons two of her minions randomly. (If you want to know the huge variation of the maids look in the minions). Tea Cup!: Candeloro throws a tea cup at an opponent. || When Candeloro dies she'll go back into the gift she came out of, the gift vanishing. ' Links ...................................................................' Candeloro: https://images.puella-magi.net/d/dc/Candeloro_Card_v2.png?20160327062340 Two Of The Maids: https://images.puella-magi.net/8/87/Candeloro_Minions_Card.png?20160327062355 Symbol: http://images.puella-magi.net/6/60/Witch%27s_kiss.jpg?20131212095542 ' Minions' __________________________________________________________________________ All of Candeloro's minions have a skill named Flamethrower where they jump up and fire, fire from there legs. (it may sound awkward but..) Maria: Pink-haired tied up in ponytails by a red button, Her weapon is a bow with a rose ontop. (She's the left one.) | Skillset: Arrow Of Hope: Maria shoots a pink arrow from her bow. I shoulder that burden for you!: Maria heals the user, Candeloro, and party members. (Ultimate) Puruwia Magia!: Maria shoots out an arrow into the sky, a magic circle appearing arrows raining down. | Me-me: Red-Haired tied up in a high ponytail, quite long, Her weapon is a spear. (She's the right one) | Skillset: Jab!: Me-me jabs the opponent with a long ranged spear. Phantasmia!: Me-me clones herself a few times (3-4) the clones are really weak, they also copy the attacks off Me-Me, but the attacks have 50- precent power. Kugatachi: Me-me makes the top of her spear bigger, then blasting opponents with a gigantic destructive beam. | Ivett: Blue-haired with short hair, her weapon is a cutlass. | Skills: Slice!: Ivett slices an opponent. Regen!: Ivett regens herself to almost full health. Chanson D'eau: Ivett summons a glyph charging at an opponent with her cutlass. |' ''Helga: Black-haired with long hair, her weapon is a shield and also a golf stick. | Time Stop!: Helga creates an area where time is stopped. Teleportian: Helga teleports around. Attack!: Helga smacks an opponent with her golf stick. Time Stop Special!: Helga creates a big area where time stops, she'd then summons three grenades throwing it at that area, then the area starts again, the grenades exploding. | Darling: Yellow-Haired with two ponytails which is in ringlets. Her weapon is ribbons and muskets. | Skills: Musket Shot!: Darling fires her musket. Musket Surrond!: Darling surronds herself with muskets firing them at opponents. Ribbon!: Darling restrains someone with ribbons. Tiro Finale: Darling summons a gigantic musket firing a gigantic bullet at an opponent, the bullet exploding on impact. | '' ''Dot: Green Haired short but and two pigtails, short and has a child like figure, her weapon is a staff with a ball at the end with a cat's tail. | Skills: Explosive hit!: Dot hits an opponent with her staff a small explosion on impact. Explosive Smash!: Dot hits the ground infront of them, a line of explosions appearing infront of them. Dot's gonna help!: Dot heals the user, Candeloro and party members. Lynx Impact!: Dot hits the opponents with explosions a few cat faces popping up around her. | Astrid: Long White Hair. Her weapon is orbs. | Skills: Orbs Of The Oracle: Astrid fires a few orbs at an opponent. Future Sight!: Astrid looks into the future for a few seconds, missing all the projectiles for a few seconds. Oracle Ray!: Astrid fires a gigantic beam from her orbs. | Bella: Short Black Hair. Her weapon is Claws | Skills: Slice!: Bella slices an opponent with tremendous speed. Slow Down!: Bella creates an area of time, where it slows down. Vampire Fang: Bella turns her claws into a whip like structure, whipping all the opponents in her way, stealing Healrh. | Abbi: Light Pink hair in a braid. Her weapon is crossbow. | Skills: Shot!: Abbi fires an arrow, the arrow will pierce through opponents. We'll be fine!: Abbie creates a healing area, healing all the allies. Strada Structo: Abbi charges, firing loads of arrows at opponents. | Abigail: Long Royal Blue Hair. Her weapon is a spear | Skills: Watery Slice: Abigail slices an opponent, a little water wave appearing. Rain Of Wishes!: Abigail rains down stars on opponnets. Absoulute Rain!: Abigail summons spears around her, firing them at opponents, the spears shatter on impact. | Dalia: Brown hair tied into a side ponytail, with a flower. Her weapon is large fans. | Skills: Fan hit!: Dalia hits opponents with her fans. Flame Charge!: Dalia charges her fans with flames boosting her attack up. Flame Waltz: Dalia charges, spinning around, Dalia firing a flame tornado at an opponent, leaving a flame trail. | Grace: Blonde Hair is two long ponytails at the bottom of her hair., Her weapon is a hammer | Skills: Smash smash smash!: Grace smashes opponents with her hammer. Berserk mode!: Grace goes berserk her attack and defense boosting up. Ultra Great Big Hammer!: Dalia jumps up smashing making her hammer gigantic, she then smashes the ground with the hammer. | '' ''Victoria!: Green hair in ponytails, the ends of the ponytails are trimmed. Her weapon is a shield. | Charge!: Victoria charges at an opponent with her shield. Hide!: Victoria blocks all the attacks that are targetted at her. Sieg!: Victoria throws her shield at an opponent the shield explodes on impact. | Alica!: Yellow hair tied up in a long ponytail. Her weapon is very large blade | Skills: Slice Of Power!: Alica slices the opponents infront of her. Firey Wrath!: Alica spins around spreading fire around her. Edge Of The Universe: Alica charges at an opponent, a ball of energy going around her, when she reaches the opponent she'll do a gigantic slice. | Daisy: Reddish Brown hair in small ponytails with short hair. Her weapon is staff. | Skills: Plant Life!: Daisy fires a spore the spore then hitting the ground a vines coming out. Vine Beam!: Daisy fires a beam of flowers at an opponent. Judgement Earth!: Daisy charges a spore, then she launches the spore up, flowers then raining down, where the flowers land vines will grow, damaging opponents. | Bel: Light Blue hair with long side bangs, she also has short ponytails at the side of her head. Her weapons is a spear | Skills: Watery Jab!: Bel jabs an opponent with her spear leaving a water puddle. Disguise!: Bel disguises as an opponent. Infinite Poseidon!: Bel summons a few mirrors infront of her, the mirrors then shatter launching out spears. | Not done yet i'll finish this tomorrow!